


Rosary of Red

by Blood_Maiden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, after all it is a vampire au, i just want to write a proper horror story with nyo!pruhun it is a noble cause, not so much a vampire story but the strife between religion and coming to terms with sexuality, that being said there will be blood and death of course, this is an au based on the work of sheridan lefanu carmilla, you don't have to have read the original to follow this story as i altered some of the canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Maiden/pseuds/Blood_Maiden
Summary: The story of young Julia Weillschmidt and her growing relationship with the beautiful yet mysterious Erzsébet Héderváry. Unknowing of her darling angel's identity as a vampire, Julia sees herself questioning her faith on God due to her feelings towards Erzsébet that seem to be more than reciprocate.Exploration of sexuality, defying religion, rivers of blood and an unbreakable vow are all elements that tie this tale together as the world seems to want to break the two girls apart.





	1. Descent of the Angel

The darling white rose had been baptized as Julia Weillschmidt upon her birth in the untouchable wild heart of the Black Forest. Indeed she had been graced by the blessing of angels (as all white roses are. It pleases them to see such purity and virtuous temperament reflected on their petals.), for her looks denounced sanctity.   
She bore an uncommonly pale and unblemished skin, absolutely untainted. The sun must have held a grudge against Julia and her fairness as not bear to stand for too long under his rays with the risk of getting marked with terrible burns that resembled open wounds. Perhaps the Astral King envied her hair of silver as if the moon had decided to concentrate her attention on the infant and kissed her head in tender adoration. Or perhaps he desired her precious eyes of scarlet, bright and curious, which had stolen their colour from all the rubies and garnets hidden in the depths of the earth.  
And yet her deep red was met with suspicion by the priest that performed her baptism, almost washing her whole pale body with holy water, claiming that red was the shade of sin and her eyes were a taint on her sacred white.  
  
Her father, a retired general of the Prussian army, feared terribly for his darling daughter’s safety upon hearing the foreboding words of the priest and swore that she would not have contact with the outside world.   
They would live happily on their _schloss_ away from all the terrible corruptions that roamed the metropole, only with a handful of servants and some tutors to educate Julia to become a proper cultured lady. Later she would be grateful for his fierce zealotry upon her safety and well-being.   
  
Julia grew up only with some minor afflictions concerning her health, dismissing any sort of initial rumors about a blood disease given her remarkable paleness. She had strong Prussian blood running through her veins, it was visible not only through her determined personality but also through the small thin lines that ran along her wrists travelling to her delicate hands. Such marvelous deep blue those lines were, Julia adored their colour claiming that centaureas were growing inside her to battle her paleness. This sentence would always be accompanied with giggles for she knew that her father would roll his eyes with her remarkable imagination and tendency to romanticize every aspect of life.  
  
Her home helped fomenting her love for stories, the Black Forest covered her world in green and shadows, truly the most peculiar place one could live in.   
The Weillschmidt family did not possessed a vast amount of wealth but it was enough to live comfortably and Julia’s father always made sure that nothing missed to his dearest child.  
Julia lived all her life surrounded by the walls of her gothic _schloss_ with its innumerous towers that perforated the clouds (the castle alone gave wings to her fantasies more than often, such dramatic plays she would perform by herself), the stone bridge connecting her home through a deep valley, the old white chapel built by monks centuries ago on a beautiful glade where Julia would often go in prayer and devote herself to her most beloved Saint Erzsébet as any good Prussian girl should in her opinion, and oh the old road! Disappearing deep into the forest covered in lichens and moss, not many would use it but she knew her like the palm of her hand. All sorts of animals could be seen in the forest and Julia delighted herself in finding and identifying their tracks so that she could draw them from afar.  
  
And from the top of the trees, it was possible to catch the sight of the nearest town as if it was some mysterious mirage. It was well far away from the Black Forest for quite the couple of miles, only when the wind blew in a certain way it was possible to hear a lonesome bell resounding faintly through the air.  
She would rarely visit the town except on mass days. At such times Julia would put on her most modest gray dress, cover her pretty face with a veil as if she was a bride to be delivered to the altar and would depart from her home on a chariot along with her father to listen to the sermon and confess her sins.  
  
It was a life mostly of solitude and contemplation but also blessed by faithful encounters or so would she wanted to believe, for the most peculiar thing did succeed when she was only but a child of six.  
  
The nursery where she used to sleep was located on one of the high imposing towers that cut the sky and often she would pretend that she was a princess locked away from the world waiting to be saved but she would grow tired of waiting and quickly would come up with a most audacious escaping plan using all her wit, not even the King of the Wild Hunt could catch her! After all, who would even climb so high to see her?  
  
One night she woke up with the strangest feeling as if she was being observed but lo and behold her dearest nurse was nowhere to be seen, which was most peculiar as she would never leave her alone.  
The candle still burnt brightly illuminating all of the room, her books resting on her shelves organized by colour and her toys neatly displayed. Julia rubbed her eyes sleepily, preparing to leave her bed when, as she opened them again, she was met with a pair of eyes staring at her with the most curious expression.  
  
The pretty white rose gasped in surprise and withdrew back to the safety of her blankets never ungluing her stare from the stranger that had mysteriously appeared on her room.  
  
She appeared to be a small young girl much like Julia, with beautiful shoulder-length curls of light brown framing a petite brunette face owner of spectacular eyes of jade with such intelligence gleaming through them and a perfectly well drawn mouth that was curled into an amused smile. She was dressed elegantly in a dark emerald gown, resting her small hands on her lap while sitting near the footboard of the bed. Overall she seemed like a marvellous handcrafted porcelain doll.  
  
Julia crawled softly towards her new visitor in awe not even questioning the reason for her silence and touched her tiny nose to check her actual presence in the physical world which prompted a series of giggles from the unknown girl.  
  
\- _Are you not scared of me_? – she asked lowly, an obvious foreign accent danced on her words while she stared at Julia as if she was fascinated with her scarlet.  
  
Julia nodded negatively with her head, if anything she felt being overwhelmed by a gigantic wave of curiosity and awe for having such a beautiful companion at that hour of the night.  
  
\- _Who are you_? – the white rose ended up asking even though she had so many more interesting questions dangling on her mind.  
  
\- _Whoever you want me to be_. – the girl smiled mystifyingly, she seemed to be taking great pleasure in keeping up her aura of semi paranormal entity – _May I sleep here_? _It’s cold outside_.  
  
Smiling warmly at her, Julia led her to the warmth of her blankets making sure that she was well covered and comfortable, laying down next to her.  
  
\- _My name is Julia_. – she said turning her head to her, seeing the girl snuggling closer to her.  
  
\- _A pretty name for a pretty girl._ – ah it seemed that she took even greater pleasure in seeing her blush, her lips curled in a satisfied smile upon seeing the delicate flush on Julia’s cheeks her eyes twinkled with such sight.  
  
\- _Are you my guardian angel_?.... – the question came as a whisper, Julia almost seemed scared of the answer but she held a great hope that she was. How hard she had prayed for a companion to the Lord, begging and begging every night on her knees so perhaps… At last her wish had come true and He had sent her.  
  
The girl observed her for seconds before starting to play with her silver hair between her fingers humming a strange tune.  
  
\- _Promise you won’t tell anyone or else I can’t come to visit you anymore_. – she finally answered taking her hand into hers.  
  
\- _I won’t_! – Julia beamed kissing her fingers as a vow – _I will always be loyal to you_!  
  
That stole an authentic smile from the angel as she felt Julia’s heated promise and devotion to her. She kissed her fingers back muttering some strange words that Julia assumed to be a holy language.   
Soothed by such moment, she felt her eyes closing and quickly fell asleep with her hand still wrapped around her darling angel’s.  
  
When Julia woke up again it was violently as she felt a sharp pain on her wrist as if two needles were piercing her skin into her veins!  
But when she opened her eyes there was nothing there, no marks of such vile attack but also no signs of her angel that had disappeared.  
She felt like crying, such cruel betrayal of the Lord sending her a friend that swore to be with her only to be the fruit of a vivid dream! Long sobs and tears ran from her alabaster face until her nurse arrived almost immediately asking what was wrong but Julia never said a word about her angel, even if it had been a dream, a promise was a promise.


	2. An Early Demise

  
A sweet summer came on the year of Julia’s 19th birthday.  
  
Warm days would give room to mild nights that carried the soft scents of rosemary, lavender and moist dirt coming from the nearby river, leading the solitary girl to engage on sleepless nights reading by the window about distant lands and audacious adventures while staring at the moon, one of her only companions during those long silent hours.  
Often she would escape home while the entire household slept deeply to follow the moonlight path towards her most beloved white chapel in the forest to pray to her saint Erzsébet.  
  
Albeit her rebellious secret escapades, she would often take leisure walks at twilight under the loving protection of her father where she would diligently inform him how her studies were progressing.  
Oh but what mattered studies and dull books written in a pompous French when her heart was overflowing with joy like a golden goblet dripping sweet ambrosia by a distraught God of those mythologies of old.  
  
\- _Comment ça va votre classes de français Julia_?  
  
\- Oh _vati_! – the white rose sighed, surely he would give her a lecture for being a poor student lately and overlook her grammar exercises which caused her French tutor to present a complaint to the old general, but how could she focus when her wish was so close to become true – Let us not talk about that… I will recover quickly my classes I swear… But please, do tell me dearest _vati_ , do you have any news? Please tell me you do, I shall pass out of excitement if you retain information from me! – Julia held his hand joyfully with her scarlet eyes sparking brightly, awaiting a positive answer with small bounces.  
  
Lord Weillschmidt’s expression darkened in the sunset, sorrowful shadows casted upon his eyes and his mouth hanged sadly, knowing that he would have to break Julia’s heart.  
The girl sensed her father’s grief and held his hand tighter against her thin fingers. Softly the general led his daughter to sit next to him on a white marble bench surrounded by pale roses that swung delicately on the summer wind.  
  
\- Captain Edelstein will not be able to pay us a visit as soon as we expected.  
  
Julia felt her heart fall miserably on her chest, all her hopes and dreams suddenly vanished in thin air. Captain Roderich Edelstein had been a correspondent of her father from the Austrian army and he was expected to visit for a couple of weeks with his arrival on the following day.  
With him was supposed to come _Fräulein_ Ekaterina Shevchenko who was said to be the very living portrait of candour and kindness, which, of course, had plunged Julia in a state of semi drunkenness with the hypothetical opportunity of companionship.  
The white rose had filled her mind with magical imageries of their fateful meeting and how happy they would be in each other’s delightful presence.  
  
But those dreadful news that her father had just delivered had destroyed her hopes and sweet dreams. Back she would return to her tower of isolation once more. She recalled one of her favourite childhood stories and it was with grief that she realized that she had transformed into a moon haired Rapunzel.  
Ah but the prince had eventually visited Rapunzel and rescued her from her enclosure while Julia… The vision of her darling angel came to her memory immediately, the beautiful mysterious child with perfect curls framing her darling face, humming strange lullabies in an ancient language while she laid down with her on her bed.  
Ah but Julia was an unfulfilled Jeanne D’Arc, only worthy of one holy vision and then left to rot in solitude despite she had never broke her promise and the angelic visit was never revealed to anyone but to saint Erzsébet on Julia’s prayers.  
  
She felt the tears stinging on her eyes, threatening to roll over her cheeks.  
  
\- I know you were looking forward to have a friend Julchen, I am truly sorry. – her father caressed her snowy locks, it pained him so see such terrible sadness invade her delicate expressions, so hard he had tried to shield her from sorrow and death and yet it seemed like his efforts were meaningless, such sensitive heart was already suffering – But if I am to be honest I am extremely satisfied to know that you never had the chance to meet _Fräulein_ Shevchenko in person.  
  
\- What a terrible thing to say _vati_! – Julia’s voice trembled but her eyes sparked in a heated indignation upon hearing such words.  
  
\- It would only pain you more _mein schatz_ , for the reason she will not come is… - he paused for a few moments, wondering if he should reveal the shocking truth to his daughter. But Julia squeezed his hand once more, her whole countenance begged for him to finish the sentence. With a deep lament came the horror from his mouth – Unfortunately…The poor girl has passed away. Here, read the letter that captain Edelstein has sent to me.  
  
With trembling hands she took the letter from her father’s hands and almost feverishly she opened it, beginning to read the awful news, clearly written by a man whose grief had deeply disturbed his mind. The elegant handwriting was tremble and there were some careless ink blots in certain parts of the letter.  
  
  
  
  
_44 Sackstrasse, Gräz, Österreich_  
 _July 03, 1872._  
  
_I have lost a darling heart in my own house. Somehow I still refuse to believe that such pure soul is gone from this world, I adored her company._  
 _During the last days of Katyusha’s sickness I was not able to write you back my friend, worry and dread filled my days until her eternal rest._  
 _Until then I was not fully aware of the danger that she was facing, and, now that is too late to save her, I know the truth. She died in a peaceful innocence, hoping for a glorious and bright future._  
 _The wretched demon that has betrayed my devoted hospitality has done everything it pleased!_  
 _I believed that I was receiving in my home purity, innocence, joy, and a delightful company for sweet Katyusha to brighten her days when in fact, I welcomed death!_  
 _How foolish I was! I thank God that Katyusha has passed away without suspecting the cause of her suffering. She died without wondering much about the nature of her illness and without suspecting of the bringer of such cursed passion._  
 _I shall devote my days to the hunt of said monster until the memory of Katyusha is avenged. I curse my blindness – it has brought an innocent maiden to an early demise._  
 _I cannot write articulately any longer, my mind and heart are too much in pain. As soon as I have recovered from this dreadful shock I intend to dedicate some time to research which may force me to travel far away, possibly to Budapest._  
 _Perhaps at some point, in the end of autumn, or perhaps earlier, if I live, I shall return to pay you a visit – that is, if you allow me to._  
 _Then I shall tell you everything I know that I dare not to write on paper in this moment._  
 _Farewell. Pray for me, my most esteemed friend._  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                           _Roderich Edelstein_  
  
  
  
  
  
Julia read the bizarre message twice. One to herself and the second one she rose from her seat and read it out loud to her father just to guarantee that she was not dreaming.  
It was frightening to think of poor Ekaterina (or Katyusha as Roderich very kindly addressed her) now resting under the ground. Softly Julia muttered a quick prayer for her soul, swearing that after dinner she would spend her night on her knees in front of saint Erzsébet in mournful invocations.  
Yet her heart burnt for answers, what monster was this that the captain referred to?....  
  
In silence she returned the letter to her father, pondering about the meaning of such violent and incoherent sentences she had just read.  
The sun had already set in the dark horizon when both began to return back to their _schloss_ , Julia pressing her father about his opinion concerning the whole situation.  
For a mile they walked with the white rose presenting all her suspicions and theories which, in a way, pleased Lord Weillschmidt for Julia seemed much more keened in finding a scientific answer for Ekaterina’s sudden death than presenting some folkloric nonsense like it was her custom.  
Truth was that Julia was too scared to even think of such possibility, a demon or a ghoul invading a home in such vile manner that not even God managed to protect Ekaterina from their wickedness terrified her to the very depths of her being.  
  
At last they reached the stone road that passed in front of the _schloss_ on the moment the moon shined bright as if welcoming Julia for her return.  
On the bridge were two maids happily talking while enjoying the pleasantries of the warm night which lightened the mood even if only slightly.  
They bowed courteously to their _Herr_ and young _Fräulein,_ asking if they wished to dine but they much rather stay there keeping them company in the moonlight.  
  
Upon such picturesque scenery of mother Selene illuminating the night sky between the twisted tree branches, Julia remembered the words of a certain book she possessed upon acquiring it in secret after the weekly mass in the nearest town. She had found it on the most remote part of a dusty library while her father took care of some business with the owner and, in a moment of devilry, she took it in secret leaving behind some coins that would certainly cover the price of the book.  
Her father could never know that she obtained such book, he despised anything that had to do with magic and folklore believes and Julia was absolutely forbidden of delving on such subjects, it was not healthy for the mind of a young maiden to be filled with such peasant tales!  
  
Oh but Julia was uncommonly attracted to such legends even if she feared them at the same time. It was a horror covered in delicious curiosity, in the most twisted manner she knew that she enjoyed to be disturbed.  
  
The said book, written by a French occultist and metaphysic by the name of Alphonse Louis, described the effects of the full moon and its hypnotic gleam as a sign of elevated spiritual activity and its influence in dreams and madness was evident.  
The moon that night was filled with of idyllic and magnetic influences, upon looking behind her back to observe the front of the _schloss_ it seemed like all its windows twinkled and danced with a silver splendour as if elegant spirits were lighting the rooms to receive their guests.  
  
\- Oh… How strange… - the voice of one of the maids broke the enchantment and Julia resumed her attention to her – Is that a carriage coming in this direction?...  
  
The sound of wheels hitting on the naked stone drawn everyone’s attention. Julia looked at her father for a brief moment and saw a frown of tension appear on his brow and his lips pursued lightly, something that she recognized way too well for she had inherited such habit too and was mimicking her father without noticing for she was also worried with this unexpected visit in the middle of the night.  
  
As the carriage approached the bridge the silhouettes revealed their true form.  
The transportation was pulled by four horses and two drivers and the final details of the dark wood indicated that whoever owned such elegant carriage was undoubtedly from a noble lineage.  
Their mild curiosity quite suddenly transformed into a sense of absolute panic and terror for the moment the carriage had passed the summit of the steep bridge one of the lead horses took fright and communicated his fear to the rest of the horses that after taking a plunge or two, immediately broke into a wild gallop together, in the direction of the surprised party that immediately ran away to the safety of the steps of the _schloss_ , Julia being carried on the strong arms of her father that had picked her up before she could react to anything, only stopping when he was sure that his darling daughter was out of danger.  
  
The whole ordeal suddenly became even more grievous for a very distinct feminine shrill came from one of the carriage windows.  
Curiosity and horror possessed the four spectators: Julia in painful silence without being able to unglue her eyes from the terrible situation and the rest of the party with various expressions of fear.  
  
The suspense did not last long. The horses advanced like furious hurricanes and just before one reaches the _schloss_ drawbridge, on the route they were coming from, stood on the roadside a magnificent great tree and on the other, an ancient stone cross, at the sight of which the horses swerved so as to bring the wheel over the projecting roots of the tree.  
  
Suddenly Julia seemed to break off her trance and covered her eyes and turned her head away; at the same time she could hear her maids cry and her father grip tighten around her back.  
  
Ah but curiosity once more bit her like a venomous snake, and she opened her eyes after a while to meet a scene of utter confusion. Her father had placed her down and went on ahead to the place of the accident where he was talking with a tearful noble looking lady that somehow had managed to escape from the inside of the carriage.  
Two of the horses were fallen on the ground, the carriage laid upon its side with two wheels in the air and the two riders were busy removing the debris.  
  
Julia approached with care despite the warning cries of the maids, observing the men working when her father placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
\- Stand aside Julia, this can be dangerous! – he passed through her and with the help of the two riders, through the carriage door, was lifted what appeared to be a lifeless young lady.  
  
Delicately, he placed the maiden against the slope of a nearby bench, where the older lady awaited for her embracing her tenderly, hiding her face on her chest, muttering unknown words.  
  
Julia once more approached, she silently begged for the girl to be alive it would be horrible to think that someone had died at her doorstep, especially someone so young.  
  
Oh dear saint Erzsébet, please look over her do not let her die!  
  
Lord Weillschmidt took the young maiden’s wrist and upon some moments of silence he assured to the older lady, who declared herself to be her mother, that although her pulse was weak and irregular was, without a doubt, still perceptive.  
The mother held one of her hands against her heart and in a funny accent she thanked to the old general.  
  
Oh without a doubt she was a woman of great beauty, tall and with a strong physique perfectly embellished by her black velvet gown. She seemed to have a regal look to her but on that moment she sweetly smiled to lord Weillschmidt, who, Julia could have sworn, blushed lightly.  
Such moment was broken almost immediately, the noble lady lamented their cursed luck.  
  
\- Calamity certainly has been chasing us! – she said with clasped hands – Here am I, on a journey of life and death, in prosecuting which to lose an hour is possibly to lose it all. My darling child will not for sure have recovered sufficiently to resume her route for who can say how long. It pains my heart to come to terms with this reality but I must leave her. I cannot, dare not, delay.  
My good lord, how far on is the nearest village? I must leave my daughter there; and shall not see my dearest love or even hear from her till my return, at least five months hence.  
  
Upon hearing such words, Julia perked up and immediately pulled her father’s coat and most earnestly whispered to his ear: “Oh _vati_ , pray do ask her to let her daughter to stay with us!”  
  
\- If my most noble lady entrusts your child to the care of my daughter Julia and of her good maids and governess, under my charge and permit for her to stay as our distinct guest, we will treat her with all the devotion that such sacred trust deserves.  
  
\- I could not accept such generous offer my lord! – the lady exclaimed, staring at lord Weillschmidt with her pretty eyes and long lashes fluttering every time she blinked – It would be to task your kindness too cruelly!  
  
\- Quite the contrary my good madam, it would be conferring upon us such marvellous grace in the moment we most direly need it. My daughter has just been disappointed by a cruel misfortune, in a visit from which she had long anticipated a great deal of happiness. Please, do confide us this young lady to our care it will be the greatest consolation to my dear Julchen.  
The nearest village on your route is distant and if my memory serves me right, it does not possess no decent inn for you to place your daughter at. You cannot allow her to continue her journey without risking her health. If, as you say, cannot suspend your journey, you must part with her tonight and there is no safer and honest place for you to leave her than here.  
  
While the general spoke the carriage had been replaced to its original position and the horses back in their traces.  
The noble lady looked to her daughter that still showed no signs of regaining her conscience and placed a kiss upon her long curled hair that meanwhile had got loose from its ribbon that laid on the ground. Lowly she whispered something to her, no doubt a blessing as Julia supposed, and delivered her daughter to lord Weillschmidt’s arms.  
  
\- Do take good care of her my dear. – she approached Julia and cupped her cheek gently, her skin seemed to catch fire with such touch – She will make you happy, I can tell.  
  
Upon thanking the general his great generosity, she stepped into her carriage and the door was closed. The riders cracked their whips, the horses plunged and suddenly broke into a furious charge causing the carriage whirl away in the dead of the night, into the depths of darkness.  
  
Behind stood lord Weillschmidt, Julia and their most recent guest that would soon be waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last this chapter is finished! I have been quite busy with university and I was forced to drop this project for a while but I have returned. I hope that you enjoyed this second chapter, it certainly set the mood for the rest of the plot with some important informations. Also Erzsébet has showed up even if still fainted, that's always exciting right? Soon this lovely couple will be interacting, ah I cannot wait!
> 
> Anyway I thank you for your reading and if you could leave your kudos and/or review I would be eternally grateful to you, it helps to keep my enthusiasm alive for this story although I love it to death

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Prussia's surname is spellt 'Beilschmidt' but you must understand that I am an old person in this fandom and back in the day everyone wrote it as 'Weillschmidt' so please indulge my nostalgic soul and I honestly can't change this habit. I tried and I failed miserably.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the beginning, I certainly wrote this chapter at the speed of light I am quite surprised at myself I'm usually an authentic sloth but I adore this concept with nyo!PruHun and it is a ship I hold dearly in my heart no matter what version so I figured why not give them a good wlw horror story? They truly deserve it. 
> 
> Please leave your review if you liked it (or hated all opinions are welcomed) thank you!


End file.
